hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers merchandise
released in 1997]] Boys Over Flowers is an anime series based on the manga of the same name by Yoko Kamio. Bandai released several toys, many of which appeared in the anime. Banpresto also released a series of plush toys, and Carddass and Lami published a series of cards based on the Hana Yori Dango anime. Shueisha also published a guide book dedicated to the anime. Bandai Bandai partnered with the Boys Over Flowers anime to release several toys throughout 1996. Many of the toys appeared in the anime, notably the "Inspee" and "Voicel". Some are also featured in the "Goods Catalog" of the Anime Album book. } || Write secret messages and then uncover them || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A voice recorder || 1996http://blog.livedoor.jp/muu11/archives/50470432.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A "truth" meter || 1996https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B00EYRKG5O (Japanese)http://byedon.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-10.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A calculator and fortunetelling device || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- ! colspan="4"|Skin care & Bath time goods |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A body brush used for bathing || June 1996http://royal-kk.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2006/08/post_5ad0.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A pump that generates bubbles for a bubble bath || October 1996http://royal-kk.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2006/08/__33bf.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A brush used to exfoliate face || October 1996http://royal-kk.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2006/08/__a7eb.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A body brush used for bathing || November 1996http://royal-kk.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2006/09/__221f.html (Japanese) |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || Contains a face pad, a face and nose roller, and brushhttps://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/mokurenblog/diary/200511180000/ (Japanese)https://www.instagram.com/p/BdwPcwAhpWF/ (Japanese) || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- ! colspan="4"|Beauty goods |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || Eye shadow and blush palette || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A scented hairbrush || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || Includes press-on designs, nail polish, etc. || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || Press-on nail designs from "stylish nail" collection || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- ! colspan="4"|Other |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || Contains ruler, eraser, etc. || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A notebook || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A fortunetelling notebook || 1996 |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom:2px solid #9E7BFF"| |- | || || A jewelry box that plays music || 1996 |} Banpresto Banpresto, a Bandai subsidiary, released six plush dolls (also known as UFO catchers) in 1997.https://myfigurecollection.net/item/116597 The dolls are modeled after Tsukushi Makino, Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, and Shizuka Todo. Akira-plush.jpg|Akira Mimasaka Rui-plush.jpg|Rui Hanazawa Shizuka-plush.jpg|Shizuka Todo Sojiro-plush.jpg|Sojiro Nishikado Tsukasa-plush.jpg|Tsukasa Domyoji Tsukushi-plush.jpg|Tsukushi Makino Books * '' (2016)]]Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album: a guide book to the anime was published under Shueisha's Home Comics label on June 24, 1997. *''Time Slip! Toei Animation 80s-90s Girls:'' published on March 19, 2016 by Media Pal. Toei marketed it as a "nostalgia book". It includes an interview with Yoko Kamio, Hiromi Seki, and Yuki Yukie . Cards Several trading card series featuring Boys Over Flowers have been released: Carddass Bandai's subsidiary Carddass released a series of cards in 1996.http://www.hanayoridango-hk.com/Page-Picture-HanaCard.htm (Chinese)http://anime-online.com/hanayoridango/hydscans.html (Archive) Card-1.jpg Card-2.jpg Card-3.jpg Card-4.jpg Card-5.jpg Card-6.jpg Card-7.jpg Card-8.jpg Card-9.jpg Card-10.jpg Card-11.jpg Card-12.jpg Card-13.jpg Card-14.jpg Card-15.jpg Card-16.jpg Card-17.jpg Card-18.jpg Card-19.jpg Card-20.jpg Card-21.jpg Card-22.jpg Card-23.jpg Card-24.jpg Card-25.jpg Card-26.jpg Card-27.jpg Card-28.jpg Card-29.jpg Card-30.jpg Lami Lami released two sets of cards based off Hana Yori Dango. The first set had three cards, while the second had five.http://www.anime-online.com/hanayoridango/lami.html (Archive) Lami-1.jpg Lami-2.jpg Lami-3.jpg Lami-4.jpg Lami-5.jpg Lami-6.jpg Misc Domyoji-card.jpg Rui-card.jpg Sojiro-card.jpg Akira-card.jpg Miscellaneous Hanadan-coloring-book.jpg|Coloring book Coloring-book.jpg|Coloring book Calendar.jpg|1997 calendar Anime-sketchbook.jpg|Sketchbook Pillow-case.jpg|Pillow case Chopsticks.jpg|Chopsticks Stationary.jpg|Stationery Pencil-case.jpg|Pencil case, etc. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Anime